The present invention relates to a support for a user""s head, chest and arms and, more particularly, to an angle-adjustable tabletop personal support apparatus, which can be positioned on the top of a table to support the head, chest and arms of the user when taking an afternoon nap or having an upper body massage.
When having an upper body massage or taking an afternoon nap in the office, a person may rest his/her head on his/her crossed hands on top of a table or desk. Being positioned in this manner may cause problems as outlined hereinafter.
1. When resting the head on crossed hands on top of the table, a stress is produced and given to the abdomen, affecting the functioning of the digestive organs.
2. When resting the head on crossed hands on top of the table, the pressure of the head affects the circulation of blood through the hands, and the joints of the hands may ache.
3. Being positioned in this manner cannot help people to restore strength of the body.
Due to the aforesaid drawbacks, people cannot quickly restore strength after taking a nap. If one cannot rest after working for a long time in front of a computer, the muscles of the neck and the back may ache. Further, it is inconvenient for disabled people or people in a wheelchair to move to a bed or massage table in order to rest or to have an upper body massage.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is one object of the present invention to provide an angle-adjustable tabletop personal support apparatus, which supports the head, chest and arms of the user comfortably when the user takes a nap or has an upper body massage in a limited room space. To achieve this and other objects of the present invention, the angle-adjustable tabletop personal support apparatus comprises a positioning base for positioning on the top of a table, a supporting mattress unit pivoted to the positioning base and adapted to support the user""s head and chest, and an angle adjustment unit provided between the positioning base and the supporting mattress unit and adapted to support the supporting mattress unit on the positioning base in a tilted position.